


Under a Wing

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [51]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hellhound!Anti, Myth AU, Soft!Anti, Sphinx!Host, Sympathetic!Anti, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “You poor thing. Why would anyone do this to you?” with Sphinx!Host and Hellhound!AntiRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 19





	Under a Wing

Anti huddled against the wall, whimpering and growling pitifully as the large shadow began to encompass his shivering form. He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his neck with his arms, curled into a little ball. The big thud of the creature’s paws got closer and closer- it was going to kill him. It was going to snap his neck and eat him. He was going to die here. It was a better way to go, he supposed, than dying at the hands of the white demons. Maybe if he didn’t fight back, this beast would make it quick, and Anti could finally be free of this world that never wanted him in the first place. 

The steps suddenly paused. Silence descended between them, nothing but Anti’s hitched scared breathing and the creatures deep steady puffs. Suddenly there was a sharp thud, the clang of plaster on stone, and then the scrape of plaster being pushed across stone. Anti jumped when something touched his foot, cool and smooth and familiar.  
“Shhhh,” the creature rumbled, before the ground shook with its weight suddenly plopping down onto the dusty ground. There was the ruffle of feathers adjusting, the scratch of much larger claws permanently scarring the ground, and the swish of a curious tail. “The Host will not hurt him. He should retrieve his mask.” 

The hellhound opened his eyes then, turning to see the thing that had followed him in here. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, he had no name for it and had never seen anything like it before, but it was certainly not human. At least, the majority of it wasn’t. Its face was human-like, minus the fluffy ears that a pair of semi-soiled bandages were anchored too, and the flatter wet nose. It felt like the creature was looking at him, despite the fact Anti was fairly sure it couldn’t see. He reached for his mask, never once taking his eyes off of the beast, still shaking and unsure. The hellhound clutched the only earthly possession he cared about to his chest, running the pads of his fingers over the ceramic, relieved to find it undamaged. 

“The Host is a Sphinx,” it said, voice low and oddly soothing, flashes of a silver tongue poking out from between its sharp teeth. “And he is not here to harm Anti.” 

“Y-you know my name?” 

“Oh pup, there is much that the Host knows. He knows that Anti is running, that he is in pain, and that he has been in pain for a long time. The Host knows that Anti has no place safe to stay tonight. Anti is without protection and without shelter. He has been without food for some time as well.” 

The more the Sphinx spoke, the more Anti found himself uncurling, unable to help his own curiosity at how the other monster knew so much about him. He put his mask back on, feeling protected from the Host’s sightless gaze. Suddenly he didn’t feel the need to try and hide. If the Host wanted to kill him, he would have by now, wouldn’t he?

“Anti is right- the Host would have, but he has no desire to do so. On the contrary, the Host followed Anti in here to offer him the shelter, food, and protection he so desperately needs.” 

“Wh-what do you want?” 

“What does the Host want in return? The Host would like to know why anyone would do such things to the hound. The Host wants Anti to speak, and the Host wants to listen. The Host wants to know.” 

Anti shifted unsteadily, still crouched, but now fully facing the Sphinx and even stretching out to look at him curiously. The Host waited patiently, tail thumping on the ground, feathers shifting, paws crossed and head tilted. Despite his size, he wasn’t...scary. Intimidating, yes, but Anti wasn’t feeling fear anymore. If anything he was outstandingly curious. The hellhound padded forward, scampering on all fours up to the big cat’s face, and sniffed at him curiously. The Host wrinkled his nose and licked it in response, one ear twitching. 

“Okay,” Anti finally said, the end of his tail beginning to wag a little. The Host’s lips curled into a sharp smile, pleased, before he climbed to his feet and turned back around. 

“Then Anti should follow the Host, and he should begin his story.”


End file.
